


don't wanna lose you

by Set_Suna



Series: The sins of the ancient burn the souls of the ancestors - MCYT Royalty AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antarctic Empire, Assassination Attempt(s), Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Oldest brother Wilbur supremacy, Panic Attacks, Phil's an adviser and Wilbur didn't take the throne, Platonic Cuddling, Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam Fundy and Scott (Smajor) are briefly mentioned/present, We make our own 4/4 SBI content, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, for some spice, nondescript depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna
Summary: Wilbur didn’t know why he was awake. It was the middle of winter and the castle was freezing. His bed was warm and comfortable and easy to fall asleep in, especially in this weather. Insomnia just hit like a bitch, he guessed. He’d been staring at his ceiling, his walls, out his window, at literally anything for the past three hours, waiting for his body to shut down and finally fall asleep. The world was cruel, he decided. He couldn’t comprehend it’s reasons for keeping him awake.But he found out soon enough.Dread filled Wilbur’s stomach in a heartbeat. Goosebumps riddled his skin as he frantically detangled himself from his sheets, falling to the floor as he hurried to stand. There were few things that could scare him as much as what scared him now. Hearing a scream echo through the halls of the castle was frightening enough. What was even worse was knowing exactly who the scream had come from.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The sins of the ancient burn the souls of the ancestors - MCYT Royalty AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174196
Comments: 13
Kudos: 367
Collections: SBI Family Feels





	don't wanna lose you

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo. I have more SBI crumbs for you in the form of royalty au!! Its all angst. All hurt/comfort. I have not changed. But they're all direct family in this au!!! So its fun!!! Brothers and their dad!!!! Haha!!!
> 
> Title from the iconic Derivakat song "Don't Wanna Lose You"

The Antarctic Empire was powerful. Wilbur knew that as fact. Very few were brave enough to step on the toes of the ruthless King Technoblade, the Blood God of the North. His power was rumored virtually everywhere. What people said was most likely the truth, or at least some version of it. They knew the only thing he cared about more than his nation was his family. If you messed with his nation, you were dead. If you messed with his family, you were dead three times over.

Wilbur didn’t know why he was awake. It was the middle of winter and the castle was freezing. His bed was warm and comfortable and easy to fall asleep in, especially in this weather. Insomnia just hit like a bitch, he guessed. He’d been staring at his ceiling, his walls, out his window, at literally anything for the past three hours, waiting for his body to shut down and finally fall asleep. The world was cruel, he decided. He couldn’t comprehend it’s reasons for keeping him awake.

But he found out soon enough. 

Dread filled Wilbur’s stomach in a heartbeat. Goosebumps riddled his skin as he frantically detangled himself from his sheets, falling to the floor as he hurried to stand. There were few things that could scare him as much as what scared him now. Hearing a scream echo through the halls of the castle was frightening enough. What was even worse was knowing exactly who the scream had come from. 

He snatched his dagger from its place on his desk as he ran past, nearly missing it thanks to his shaking hands. He threw open his door, bare feet slamming against carpet as he sprinted down the hall. He felt his heart in his throat, and was instantly grateful for how close his room was to his little brother’s. That was Tommy’s voice. It was Tommy who could be in danger right now. And if anything had happened to Tommy, Wilbur had no idea what he’d do. 

His Tommy--his bright, shining brother--had been kept under close watch ever since he was a boy. Wilbur knew as soon as he saw him, he would be this country’s future. Wilbur was never too interested in the throne or the power that came with it, that’s why he let Techno take the kingship instead of him when Phil stepped down. He’d proven to be a strong and fearsome leader, probably better than Wil could ever be, but Tommy would be something else entirely. Wilbur thought he could do it, be as good and respected a king as Techno or Phil. He had the makings, just not the polish he needed quite yet. He was supposed to have a while until the world really expected anything from him. He was supposed to make it to his adult years. He wasn’t supposed to die, not for a long time. 

As his eyes landed on his brother’s door, his grip on his knife tightened. He, by far, was the worst fighter in the family. He didn’t know what was waiting for him on the other side of that door, but he’d do anything to make sure Tommy was safe. And he meant anything. 

He threw the door open, feeling a rising anger in his chest as he saw the situation. Tommy was on the floor, wrestling with a figure looming over him. His sword was propped against the wall, glinting in the moonlight, tauntingly out of reach. The man pinning Tommy to the floor held a dagger over his younger brother, tugging his hair with the other. Tommy’s eyes were wild, pushing the wrist grappling a dagger away with both hands. 

Wilbur saw red. 

He raced forward, slashing down the man’s arm with his dagger. It wasn’t pretty, he wasn’t well trained, but it made him let go of his little brother. Wilbur kicked the man’s chest, making him roll back and slam against Tommy’s bed. The man scrambled to his feet, blocking Wilbur’s next swing with his own weapon. He swung around the bed, dagger out. Wilbur didn’t move. He stood protectively over Tommy, trying to ignore how his dagger shook in his hands. 

“Leave!” Wilbur yelled, loud enough he made _sure_ someone else would hear it. “Get the fuck out of here before the king himself comes in here and tears you to pieces!” 

The man stared between him and Tommy, as if considering his chances. Wilbur only heard a roaring in his ears. It was only seconds, but those seconds felt like decades, before the man turned and leapt for the window. He crawled out and disappeared into the night as quickly as he came. 

Wilbur wasted no time dropping his dagger to the floor and spinning around, falling to his knees in front of Tommy. He was shaking and tears had begun to spill from his eyes as he reached out, hands latching onto Wilbur’s arms. Wilbur’s heart burned with fury and concern and he couldn’t tell which was the stronger emotion. 

“Wil-Wil who was that,” Tommy’s voice trembled, fingers slipping on Wilbur’s arms. “What was he doing here? Why-Why did he-?”

“I don’t know, Tommy, I don’t know,” Wilbur spoke quickly, adrenaline still hot in his veins. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Tommy stuttered, blinking and gazing down at himself briefly before looking back up again. “Wil, how did he get in? How did he get _here?”_ Tommy’s voice broke, and the sound of it seemed to make him tear up instantly. His eyes widened and he gripped Wilbur’s arms tighter. “Oh my god, I-I almost _died._ Wil, I-”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Wilbur said softly, cupping Tommy’s cheek in his hand. “He’s gone, okay? He can’t hurt you.” 

“But what-what if he comes back?” Tommy asked frantically, pushing against Wilbur’s touch and peering over his shoulder, eyes locked on the window. “Wil I-I don’t want him to come back.”

“Toms, I need you to look at me, okay?” Wilbur redirected his attention, taking his brother’s face in both hands and gently guiding his eyes towards his. He ran a hand through Tommy’s mussed hair and whispered, “He’s not coming back. You’re safe now. I’m right here and I’m not gonna leave, okay? I’ll protect you, I swear.” 

“He-He tried to _kill_ me!” Tommy exclaimed, not showing any sign he’d been listening at all. His eyes seemed to focus, then, and locked with Wilbur’s, tears rushing from his eyes and over Wilbur’s hands. “Wil I don’t wanna die. Wil-Wil I don’t-”

He tugged Tommy to his chest, holding him as close as he could possibly manage. Tommy dug his fingers into the front of Wilbur’s shirt, inhaling sharply. He was shaking from head to toe, and Wilbur felt the pressure behind his eyes building. He buried his face in Tommy’s hair and exhaled shakily. 

“It’s okay, Toms. I’ve got you. I’ve got you and I’m not letting go,” Wilbur muttered. 

“Please, don’t-” Tommy choked out a sob. “-don’t leave me.” 

Wilbur felt as his heart shattered into a million pieces. Tommy was so _scared_ and all Wilbur could do was hold him and whisper sweet-nothings (sweet-everythings) in his ear. 

“Never, sweetheart, I’d never leave you,” Wilbur promised, letting the tears fall from his eyes. 

He ran his fingers up and down Tommy’s back, forced to listen to his little brother’s sobs as the sound of running footsteps came closer. He couldn’t find it in himself to look up when a shadow fell over them. He only glanced up when fingers gently traced over his cheek. Phil kneeled in front of them, wings splayed out in a protective barrier around them, eyebrows furrowed with worry and fear. Their father placed a hand on the small of Tommy’s back and held Wilbur’s cheek with the other. 

“What happened, Wil?” he asked softly. 

“Someone broke in,” he answered through tears, over Tommy’s cries. “They-They tried to--They tried to hurt Tommy.” 

Phil’s wings flared, something Wilbur could only identify as rage passing over his features. He looked up past Wilbur at something else, and it was the first time Wil considered looking around. He craned his neck to see Techno standing at the window, examining it scornfully. He closed the panes and spun on his heel, speed walking back around the bed.

“The latch is broken,” he reported coldly. He stopped on the other side of Phil and looked out the door, where Wilbur saw Fundy standing for the first time, expression locked in shock, standing at the head of a group of guards. Techno was set in serious, head-of-an-entire-nation mode when he ordered, “Find Sam and tell him to lead a patrol around the walls. Figure out how this even happened and _fix it._ Get every guard you can muster and have them searching for a man on the run.”

Fundy took a step back, opening and closing his mouth a few times before nodding, comprehending what the hell was happening. He turned to shout something at the guards standing there, but Wilbur didn’t hear it. His focus was back on Tommy, who had buried himself deeper in Wilbur’s chest and was failing to muffle his sobs. He sighed shakily, unintentionally leaning into the touch when Phil wiped the tears from his cheeks. He ran his fingers over Tommy’s back, feeling exhaustion set in. They were safe, Wilbur knew that, he just wished Tommy could calm down enough to comprehend it.

Techno turned back to them as Fundy and the guards ran off. He immediately melted, seeing the sad state of his brothers. He knelt on Wilbur’s other side and brought both him and Tommy into a hug. Wilbur rested his head against Techno’s shoulder. He loved Techno’s warmth. It was always so comforting, and that’s exactly what they needed right now.

“Don’t worry,” he rumbled. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

Finally, finally something seemed to reach Tommy’s ears, because his next breath was stuttering, but wasn’t a sob. He was calming down, and there was nothing Wilbur was more thankful for than that. Techno pushed them away slightly, keeping a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Neither of you are hurt, are you?” he asked, searching them over intensely. 

Wilbur shook his head. “No, we’re-we’re fine. I got here before anything bad could really happen. Tommy, brave as he is, held him off until then.”

“I-” Tommy hiccuped, unlatching his fingers from Wilbur’s shirt to rub at his eyes. “-I couldn’t get my sword in time. He-He wouldn’t let me.”

“And that's alright, because you still did so wonderful,” Wilbur praised, taking Tommy’s cheek in one of his hands. “You were so brave, Tommy. I’m so incredibly proud of you.”

Tommy nodded, voice lost to hiccups and waning tears. Techno ran a hand through their baby brother’s hair and stood up, whole body shivering once before he was collected once more. 

“We should get out of here,” he stated glumly. He looked back to Wilbur. “Can you carry him?”

Wilbur nodded. The thought had never passed his mind that he wouldn’t carry Tommy out of this room. He didn't think he'd be able to walk far, if at all. He was too shaken for that, and Wilbur wasn’t ready to pass him off to someone else. He didn’t think he’d be leaving Tommy’s side very often at all for the next few weeks. Someone had tried to hurt his little brother, and there was no way he was letting it happen ever again. He slipped his arms under Tommy’s knees and around his back and stood, letting Phil steady him when his knees were unsteadier than he anticipated. Tommy hid his face in Wilbur’s neck, still catching his breath. Wilbur leaned his head on top of his. He wanted this night to be over soon.

They wandered the empty halls of the castle, paying no mind to the occasional guard or two that hurried by. By the time they reached Techno’s quarters, Tommy had quieted down completely. His breaths still slightly trembled, but the tears had stopped. Wilbur followed Techno into the room, heading straight for the bed pressed against the center of the back wall. This room was in the dead center of the castle. There were no windows or other exits, just the doors they came in through. They were completely safe here. There was nothing more to it than that. 

Wilbur dragged himself on top of the bed, practically setting Tommy in his lap. Phil had grabbed Tommy’s sword and Wilbur’s dagger before they left, and laid them both on Techno’s desk before moving to stand at the bedside. He reached across Wilbur to place a hand on Tommy’s cheek. 

“You can look now, Toms,” Phil told him softly, rubbing his thumb across his cheek. “We’re in Techno’s room. It’s just us.”

Tommy made a reluctant noise, but lifted his head from Wilbur’s shoulder. His eyes were red and his cheeks were flushed, but he was there. He was listening. Wil smiled at him, running his fingers through his hair. 

“There he is,” Wilbur sang. “Not so bad, is it?” 

Tommy shook his head, raising his hands to rub his eyes like a small child waking up from a nap. He looked around, searching the room. He asked, “Where’s Techno?” 

“Right here, Toms,” Techno answered, sitting down on the other side of the bed. “Got something for you.” 

That something was heavy and soft and was wrapped around his and Tommy’s shoulders quickly. Wilbur knew what it was instantly. Techno took surprisingly good care of his cape. For how many battles it’d been through, they still tended to use it as a blanket more often than not. Tommy’s face lit up a good bit more and he tugged the cape tight around his shoulders. 

Wilbur could barely stand it. This was so fucked up. This was awful. Someone had tried to _kill_ Tommy tonight, and here they were, doing all they could to make it hurt any less. How fucked up was that? How were they supposed to move on from this? Wilbur didn’t have the slightest fucking clue. 

Tommy stared down at his hands and asked nervously, “What-What happens now?”

The silence spoke volumes. None of them really knew. But Techno was the one to provide some sort of answer. 

“We don’t let it happen again,” Techno said simply, staring at the floor. “I’ll up security on the walls and have patrols on the ground. We find out who did this and why and make them pay.” Techno dug his fingers into the comforter, shoulders tensing. “I am _never_ letting this happen again.” 

Tommy glanced up, then, twisting to stare at Techno’s back. He wriggled away from Wilbur, as hesitant as he was to let him go, and slid to sit beside Techno. He threw his arms around Techno’s neck in a hug, making him tense slightly. 

“I’m-I’m alright, Tech,” Tommy mumbled, trying to be reassuring when he shouldn’t have to be. “At least, I will be.” 

Techno turned and embraced Tommy tight, releasing a long breath. He said, “You don’t have to be strong for my sake. I’m your older brother, that’s my job.” 

Wil saw Tommy nod into Techno’s shoulder, digging his fingers a little deeper into Techno’s shirt. Wilbur sighed, trying to rub the exhaustion from his eyes. He looked up when Phil placed a hand on his back. He returned his encouraging smile, if only to make his father feel a bit better. Something important had been broken tonight, something they’d had in abundance for years until now. That feeling of peaceful safety was gone, and Wilbur didn’t know how their lives were going to change because of it.

A knock on the door brought them out of their silence. Tommy shot up in Techno’s grasp, gazing around his shoulder to stare at the door. Techno stood and faced the entrance as Phil called for whoever was there to enter. Tommy grasped for Techno’s hand and his brother let him take it, holding it tight right back. 

Sam entered the room, easing their tension considerably. He shut the door behind him and moved to stand at the end of the bed. He looked like he’d been woken in a rush, hair a mess and hammer haphazardly strapped to his back. He’d still somehow found time to don his gas mask, and Wilbur suddenly wondered if he’d ever seen the man without it. 

“What did you find?” Techno asked, expression hardened. 

“I have no clue how they managed it, but there was a hole burrowed into the bottom of the wall,” Sam reported, hands crossed behind his back. “Guard reports said there were no signs of it even happening, nothing seen, nothing heard. I’m not sure if it's due to a failure on our guards’ part or some phenomenal stealth, but it's a miracle this went by unnoticed.” 

“Status now?” Techno prompted.

“Guards are positioned on either side of the break. Multiple squads are searching the streets. Scott’s organizing a proper investigation as we speak,” Sam answered diligently. 

Techno released a breath. “Alright. Thank you, Sam. You’re dismissed.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Sam nodded. He addressed them all when he said, “Rest easy.”

He turned on his heel and exited swiftly, leaving them alone once again. A hole burrowed into the castle wall, the supposedly unbreakable fortress. No one had noticed when or how it had happened. Techno took security more seriously than nearly anything else. Something like this happening and successfully passing under their radar was more unnerving than anything Wilbur’d ever experienced. 

Techno hung his head, running a hand through his hair. He turned to face them then, looking more tired than he had before. 

“We’ll talk more about how to proceed tomorrow,” he said quietly. He raised his and Tommy’s interlocked hands, squeezing tightly. “I’m going to talk with Scott, find out what his plan of action is. You two get some rest, okay?”

Wilbur blinked, realizing “you two” meant him and Tommy. Using any of critical thinking skills, he guessed it made sense. He’d been the one to run to Tommy’s aid and fight off the intruder. It wasn’t much of a secret that he was exhausted, either. Tommy just nodded, slowly slipping his hands from Techno’s. Wil opened his arms as Tommy crawled back across the bed and fell against Wilbur’s side. Techno shared a wordless glance with Phil and hesitantly left the bedside, crossing the room and cutting their numbers down to three. 

“Really, try to sleep, both of you. You’ve had a long night,” Phil urged. “I’ll stay right here, alright?”

“You say that like you haven’t,” Wilbur countered, “but fine. Dad knows best, right Toms?”

Tommy was half asleep already, fatigue finally catching up with him. His adrenaline had worn off completely, and all he could muster for a response was a hum and a nod, head rubbing against Wilbur’s chest. With a bit of repositioning and Tommy groans, they both huddled under the sheets. As Phil blew out a few of the candles lighting the room, Wilbur tugged Tommy to his chest. He carded his fingers through Tommy’s hair, watching his chest steadily rise and fall with easy breaths. They were okay, for now. Wilbur didn’t know how long this peace would last, but he would take in as much of it as he could while he had it.

-

Phil didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, watching as his two sons slept, curled around each other protectively. He still didn’t know how it happened, how Wilbur was able to get to Tommy’s room and fend off his attacker. They didn’t even have a description of what the person looked like. Phil couldn’t bring himself to think he cared. All he cared about now was that they were safe. He cared about _keeping_ them safe and preventing this from happening again in the future. Looking at his boys, seeing how frightened Tommy and Wilbur were and how lost Techno had seemed, solidified the fact that they were his life. He’d fight and die and do anything in the world for them, over and over again, no matter what.

The door slowly opened, leaking a sliver of light into the room. Techno slipped inside, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind. Phil stood and met him halfway across the room, enveloping him in a hug. He was more than glad when Techno wrapped his arms around his torso, accepting the touch easily. He held Techno by the shoulders when he pulled away, tilting his head up to meet his eyes. Techno couldn’t hold the gaze for long, opting to stare at their feet instead. 

“This isn’t your fault, you know,” Phil insisted, letting his hands fall. “From what Sam said, it sounds like this was practically unavoidable.”

“It shouldn’t have been,” Techno muttered. He brought up a hand to weakly grip onto his other arm. “There should have been something we could’ve done to prevent it.”

“I don’t know if there was, mate, but there’s no point lingering on it any further. We just need to focus on fixing it and making sure it doesn’t happen twice.”

Techno sighed, nodding reluctantly. He looked past Phil and at his brothers, asleep under the covers. He slowly relaxed and dug his palms into his eyes, running his hands down his cheeks. Phil slid an arm around his waist, rubbing a hand up and down his back. 

“What are you gonna do?” he asked quietly. “Are you going to make an announcement?”

“I think I have to, despite how much I wish I didn’t,” Techno sighed. “Make sure the wrong rumors don’t spread, y’know? Let the people know we’re fine and how things will change.” Techno huffed a breath, angry at the action he couldn’t take then and there. “And let whoever did this know that they _will_ pay for what they did. This will not go unpunished.”

“No,” Phil agreed coldly, “no it won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> You messed with the wrong king motherfucker (I say, having wrote this story) 
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/bookmarks you choose to leave! 
> 
> You can follow my [tumblr](https://quibbels.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/quiblii) to see more stuff from me!


End file.
